There is an increasing demand in recent years to collect information and images in order to accurately reconstruct incidents related to automobile accidents and break-ins. There is presently no system or method in a public venue that provides a simple, easy to use, system and method for capturing images and information surrounding a vehicle-related incident that can be recorded, stored, processed and transmitted via a communication link to a mobile computing device in real time. In addition to these shortcomings, there is presently no system or method which provides a way to collect low image resolution images and high image resolution images, in sequence, upon the occurrence of a triggering event.
It is with respect to the above issues and other problems presently faced by those of skill in the pertinent art that the embodiments presented herein were contemplated. The present invention solves the problems associated with the prior art and provides an apparatus and method that incorporates a custom automobile monitoring system, that provides high quality redundant imagery that can be used to accurately reconstruct an accident or a break in. Instead of having to rely on external cameras that most likely will not capture usable or complete visual evidence, the present invention provides systems and methods of providing high quality video and still image surveillance from multiple overlapping perspectives. Other advantages and benefits will become apparent after reviewing the Summary and Detailed Description sections below.